Funeral Song
by knockturnalley7
Summary: Una historia vista desde la opinion de Harry. Songfic. Lean, opinen.


**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. La canción es propiedad de The Rasmus así como a Interscope y Universal Music.**

**Funeral Song****  
**Harry & Ginny  
By: _**Knockturnalley7**_

_Me encuentro de nuevo en mi cuarto, respirando entrecortadamente, después del acalorado encuentro que tuvimos hace unos minutos. Doy gracias a Dios que Ron estaba ocupado con Hermione y no nos vio, me hubiera aniquilado. Esto me esta matando, llevo un día aquí y ya no lo soporto, estar cerca de ti es adictivo, me enloquece, y hace que falle en mi promesa. Tú sabes muy bien que no podemos seguir juntos y te empeñas en acercarte a mi, haciendo que mi fortaleza se debilite y me entregue a lo que dicta mi corazón y que mi cabeza no lo permite. Y luego me miras con ojos suplicantes, que me dicen todo lo que sientes, son el espejo de tu alma, maldición! No puedo olvidarme de esa mirada, que tanto me insiste en que no te aparte de mi lado, pero no puedo. _

_Tomo un respiro y suspiro profundamente, tomo aire antes de volver a salir a la fiesta y me acomodo un poco la ropa. Bajo las escaleras y vigilo que no estés cerca ni que nadie me descubra. Salgo al jardín y ahí estas de nuevo, platicando con tu familia como si nada hubiera pasado, todos bailan, y riendo y disfrutan de la fiesta y yo, sin embargo, no lo hago. Solo logra deprimirme más. Me alejo lo más posible de ti y me siento en una mesa apartada, viendo pasar la felicidad de todos ante mis ojos y envidiándolos porque ellos no tienen que sacrificar nada. _

_Me buscas con la mirada y me encuentras en una mesa tomando una copa de whiskey, sonríes con tristeza y suspiras, te alejas para aparentar lo que momentos antes vivimos. Aun me maravillo por como logras hacerlo, ponerme loco con tan solo una caricia, querer tenerte conmigo y no dejarte ir. Me termino la copa y me retiro a mi cuarto, necesito descansar y estar despejado para así mañana poder continuar con mi destino. _

_Estoy acostado en mi cama, mirando al techo, buscando una buena razón por la cual abandonar mi misión, no me he cambiado, para que?, si de todas maneras ya no tiene sentido. Suspiro y recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntos._

I dumped you again  
I don't understand  
It's happened before  
Can't take it no more

_Cierro los ojos, y te veo aun sin verte, tu sonrisa tan maravillosa que expresa tu felicidad, tu cabello suave y brillante que enloquece a cualquiera, y me pregunto: porque tiene que ser así? Porque te tengo que rechazar, renunciar a lo único verdaderamente bueno que me ha pasado, mi única fuente de consuelo después de tantas desgracias? No lo logro entender y por más que busque una respuesta no la encuentro. _

_Suspiro de nuevo pero ahora un aroma a flores frescas inunda el ambiente, no se si estoy soñando o si es realidad, no quiero abrir los ojos porque se que me topare con la mentira y el engaño de mi conciencia. Pero esta tan presente que me obliga a hacerlo. Y ahí estas parada frente a la puerta, mirándome profundamente como solo tú haces. Se acercas a mi cama y yo me levanto para mirarte. No nos decimos nada, ya no hay nada que decir. Me acerco a ti solo para volverte a sentir a mi lado. Miro tus ojos, tus labios, y un deseo me impulsa a saborearlos de nuevo, lo hago, me respondes y pones tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, te abrazo por la cintura y se atraigo fuertemente. Para no dejarte ir. Cuando siento que necesito de nuevo respirar me separo suavemente y tu mirada solo me dice que continué con lo que deseo hacer en esos momentos. No me decido y tu te llevas las manos hacía tu espalda y bajas lentamente el cierre de tu hermoso vestido, lo dejas caer y te admiro toda. Me desbotonas la camisa y dejas que caiga suavemente al suelo, sigues con mis pantalones y dejas que resbalen. Estamos desnudos, solamente tapados por nuestra ropa interior. Nos miramos y sin poder contenerme te vuelvo a besar._

_Es tan excitante, tu piel por fin esta cerca de mi. Mis manos viajan por tu espalda recorriendo cada milímetro de tu cuerpo. Explorándote mientras tus manos recorren mi pecho. Llego hasta el cierre de tu sostén y logro abrirlo sin despegar mis labios de los tuyos, cae con un ruido sordo al piso y comienzo a bajar por tu cuello absorbiendo tu olor, tu sabor. Llego hasta tus senos y Dios mió!, comienzo a besarlos y acariciarlos, deseo hacerte mía y tus gemidos solo aumentan mi deseo. Entonces caemos en la cama y nos despojamos de la poca ropa que nos queda. La pasión aumenta y entonces con una sola mirada accedes a que prosiga y logro entrar en ti. Estamos a punto de llegar al clímax y con un último movimiento disfrutamos el placer del sexo. Respiro agitadamente y tu estas igual. Me dejo caer de un lado y te recargas sobre mi pecho, mientras juntos volvemos a recuperar el aliento. Acaricio tu cabello porque se que es la ultima vez que lo haré y disfruto de este momento contigo. Quiero que dure para siempre, que nunca termine, pero ya lo ha hecho y ahora es tiempo de dejarte._

These foolish games  
Always end up in confusion  
I'll take you back  
Just to leave you once again

_Te levantas y me miras, me besas por última vez solo para recoger tu ropa y vestirte para regresar a tu cuarto. Esto me esta matando. Estábamos juntos solo para volvernos a separar. Y me sigo maldiciendo por ser tan ciego y tonto y no darme cuenta de que siempre estuviste ahí, para mí, esperándome con los brazos abiertos, mientras yo perdía el tiempo con personas que no valen la pena. Te tuve de nuevo, solo para dejarte. _

_Sales del cuarto y de nuevo me quedo solo, de nuevo vuelve el silencio. Me doy vuelta en la cama y recuerdo los apasionados minutos que vivimos. Fue maravilloso y nuestra primera vez. Pero se que tenia que pasar, no podía irme sin tenerte en mis brazos. _

_Poco a poco me va venciendo el sueño y a los pocos minutos ya estoy dormido. Sueño de nuevo contigo, estamos juntos, besándonos, acaricio tu piel y te digo que te amo. De pronto me miras y comienzas a llorar diciendo que tú también me amas pero que no podemos estar juntos. Te miro con tristeza y te pregunto porque no quieres estar a mi lado. No me respondes y súbitamente cambia la escena. Estoy inconsciente en tus brazos, me gritas que despierte y que no te abandone, pero yo no respondo. Mis ojos miran un punto infinito, más allá del cielo. Me das un beso y me dices que no me vaya. __Y entonces me doy cuenta. Estoy muerto._

I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
Got lost in the fire  
I died in my dreams  
Reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire.

_Me despierto agitado. De nuevo esa maldita pesadilla. Llevo teniéndola desde hacia unas semanas desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Me persigue y no se lo que significa. Siempre es la misma escena, el mismo sueño. Estamos juntos, nos amamos y de repente estoy muerto en tus brazos, dejándote desconsolada, sola y triste. Escucho la puerta del cuarto y escucho como Ron se acuesta y pronto cae dormido. Vuelvo a suspirar e intento dormir sin volver a soñar lo mismo._

_Despierto a primera hora de la mañana, apenas pude dormir unas cuantas horas. No pude dormir bien por temor de volver a tener esa horrible pesadilla y me visto rápidamente. Despierto a Ron y le digo que es hora. Tarda varios minutos en entender de lo que hablo y luego vuelve a la realidad y se levanta de prisa. Tenemos todo listo. Hermione nos espera en la sala. Con su mochila lista y sobre los hombros. Dejamos una carta sobre la mesa y dejo otra junto a esa carta, dirigida a ti. Salimos sin hacer ruido y con una ultima vista al lugar que considero mi segunda casa, digo a adiós a mi felicidad y a un futuro que no pudo ser._

_Ha pasado un año y aun seguimos buscando esas malditas piezas. Para destruir al único ser que me arruino la vida desde pequeño. Al responsable de mis pesadillas y de mi infelicidad. Ron y Hermione siguen a mi lado, pero ahora que por fin aceptaron lo que sienten el uno por el otro, me siento como un miserable porque los llevo a una condena. Al peligro, a donde tal vez encuentren la muerte. Pero no se rinden y siguen conmigo. Juntos hasta el final. Juntos, así deberíamos de estar. Me pregunto si habrás leído la carta, si aun me esperas y tienes fe en que tratare de volver. De construir nuestro futuro y tener nuestra propia familia. _

_Se que tu madre debe de odiarme porque me lleve a su hijo, y porque te deje destrozada, pero se que tu entiendes y le harás saber porque lo hice. Tal vez entonces entienda. Vuelve a nevar, estamos en una cueva abandonada, junto al fuego para mantenernos calientes pero el fuego no logra apagar el frío que siento dentro, cada vez lo siento mas cerca, el final esta cada vez a la vista, pero aun no se termina. _

_Intento dormir pero vuelvo a despertar teniendo la misma pesadilla. Quisiera dejar de tener la misma pesadilla noche tras noche, y aunque intente despejar mi mente vuelve a suceder. _

_Han pasado otros dos años y aun no terminamos con la búsqueda, me pregunto si seguirás pensando en mí, si sigues esperando mi regreso. No hemos tenido un buen viaje y comienzo a pensar que todo esto lo estoy haciendo en vano. Hasta que por fin lo encontramos. La ultima parte._

_Y aquí estoy frente a mi peor pesadilla. El mas malvado ser que destruyo mi vida, el que mato a mis padres y el que me quito todo. Estoy solo, no deje que Ron y Hermione se arriesgaran, y ahora siento miedo. Pero no por pelear contra él, tengo miedo a perderte y no poder cumplir mi promesa. Y en estos momentos tú ocupas todo el lugar en mi mente. Si tengo que morir, moriré pensando en ti._

I've failed you again  
Cause I let you stay  
I used to pretend  
That I felt Ok.

_Me ha vencido, me tiene acorralado, me esta torturando, es el peor dolor que he sentido toda mi vida. Siento como millones de cuchillos atraviesan y queman mi cuerpo. Grito de dolor. Que termine de una buena vez, por favor, ya no lo soporto y entonces los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente._

_Una luz verde invade mi mente, el grito de mi madre tratando de protegerme, la carta de Hogwarts, el callejón Diagon, la primera vez que te vi en la estación King Cross, Ron hablándome de magia, Hermione reparando mis lentes, el espejo de Oesed, mis padres sonriéndome a través del espejo, la piedra filosofal, Quirrel acorralándome, las vacaciones en tu casa, Hermione petrificada, tu inconciente en la cámara, Ryddle riendo malévolamente, Sirius hablándome, Sirius atacado por los dementotes, el baile de navidad, el torneo, el cementerio, Voldemort saliendo de un caldero, Cedric cayendo inerte, Sirius cayendo tras el velo, nuestro primer beso, Dumbledore asesinado a manos de Snape, la boda, nosotros haciendo el amor y nuestro ultimo beso. _

_Entonces ya no siento nada, el dolor para de repente y con una fuerza sacada de algún lugar dentro de mí, me pongo de pie y veo el temor de Voldemort reflejado en su horrible rostro, tiene miedo, que lo tenga! Porque esta a punto de morir. Levanto mi varita y termino con él. Otro nuevo dolor me invade. Al tiempo que Voldemort deja de existir yo también muero con el. La cicatriz me parte la cabeza y lo ultimo que veo, es tu rostro sonriendo, dentro de un vestido de novia frente a un altar, estoy contigo y te sonrió, y lo ultimo que me dices es: __**te amo, Harry Potter**_

Just one big lie  
Such a perfect illusion  
I made you mine  
Just to hurt you once again.

**FIN**

* * *

**Holaa!! Bueno no era lo que yo tenia pensado para un H&G pero me encontre con el disco de The Rasmus y me puse a escucharlo y esta cancion siempre me gusto. Es triste si tienen oportunidad bajenla se llama: Funeral Song - The Rasmus. Muy buena. ) **

**La historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de Harry. Espero que les guste. Es algo diferente a lo que siempre he hecho pero me gusto. **

**Dejen su opinion en un review!**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estellas iluminen su camino.**

**Att. _Knockturnalley7_**


End file.
